How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?
by Casey525
Summary: Edward Ngyma has always been the riddle king so it's not every day that someone puzzles him. Leave it to Harley Quinn, the loose cannon queen of the Joker, to put him in a place of perplexity. Can Edward solve this riddle before its too late for both of them? Riddler X Harley Quinn pairing. Rate M for some violence and sweet, sweet, love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

 _ **How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?**_

 _Written By: Casey525_

 _Edited by: bleachfanficfanatic_

* * *

Chapter 1: Taking Out The Trash

The sound of furniture shattering glass echoes off concrete walls followed by screams of agony. The last is cut short as Joker stands above Harley's limp body. Wiping his bloodied switchblade on his pants he glares down at her with cold dead eyes. In a frigid, low tone he says to the unresponsive body, "You fucking bitch, you unfaithful little whore!"

He circles her like a shark before grasping her by the collar, her head lolling to one side as he screams in her face, "You were supposed to be my queen! We were going to rule Gotham together!"

He drops her, Harley's head bouncing against the hard ground. His lips sneers and he snarls, "The whole time? The _whole_ time?" Viciously he kicks her to punctuate each word, "The. Whole. Fucking. Time?!" He stops, looking down at the hard drive which he'd caught her with, the reason for his rage. Leaning down he caresses her cheek and whispers, "Whatever your plan was it failed. You're done for sweet cheeks." He smacks her face before standing and shouting, "Frost!"

Johnny Frost enters without flinching. He's trained himself to not react to the destruction going on around him. Eyes straight he doesn't look down at the still body on the floor. Harley really got it this time.

"Yeah boss?" he asks clasping his hands in front of him waiting for orders.

Walking past the man Joker hands him the drive saying, "Get rid of this." As he walks away his thumb hitches behind him toward the direction of the prone woman. "And that."

Despite his best efforts Johnny can't keep the shocked look off his face and before he thinks better of it asks, "Gid rid of…Miss Quinn?" He sees the boss whirl around and instantly regrets the question. The look in his eyes is more fierce than he's ever seen it and he knows if he's not careful he'll end up just like Harley.

"Did I fuckin' stutter Frost? Get that whore out of my face, now!"

Frost nods and Joker turns back around making him exhale. The bathroom door slams as Frost kneels down. Placing hands under her knees and back he stands cradling her to himself, her blood staining his jacket and pants. He grimaces looking at her face; the boss really did a number on her.

As he's walking down the stairs a slight gurgle makes him start. Looking down at the woman in his arms he's shocked to see her chest rise and fall shallowly.

" _She's alive after that?"_ Johnny assumed she was dead, that the boss had finished her off. But now that he knows she's alive, if barely, he can't bring himself to kill her. He owes her for taking the brunt of abuse meant for him for stupid shit the boss went off the handle about. Things that were usually out of anyone's control let alone his own but Harley would distract the Joker, she'd say some asinine thing and take the brunt of the abuse even though Johnny was twice as big as her. He's often wondered why she would do that.

Now he's between a rock and a hard place. He'll admit it, he's too fucking scared of the boss to go _directly_ against his orders, but maybe there was a loop hole. He hurries to his car, popping the trunk as he walks and puts her in. She may be alive but the boss don't know that and there are eyes and ears everywhere. If he slips up now they'll both end up dead for real. Taking off down the street he goes to the one place he thinks he can find help of a sort: the Iceberg Lounge. It's a big risk but it's the only option he's got.

" _I'm probably gonna regret this,"_ he thinks carrying the still unconscious woman inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

 _ **How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?**_

 _Written By: Casey525_

 _Edited by: bleachfanficfanatic_

* * *

Chapter 2: Frienemies in Low Places

Piano music floats down the stairs Johnny strides up as gently as he can. He knows Harley must have internal damages and he's trying not to make them worse by jostling her too much. Kicking open the door his eyes scan the room taking in who's there. He can see Arnold Wesker aka The Ventriloguist along with Victor Zsasz, his bald forehead sporting a jagged line across it. Across from them sits Pamela Isley talking to two men who drive people crazy but in different ways; Scarecrow uses fear while Riddler uses ambiguity. They are talking incessantly about he doesn't know what, nor does he care.

Johnny sighs when he sees Two-Face aka Harvey Dent is there as well talking to the owner of this establishment, the one and only Oswald Cobblepot otherwise known as Penguin. He's actually surprised no one's taken notice of him with a half dead woman in his arms. Deciding subtly hasn't worked he strides forward and lays her on the table between Poison Ivy, Riddler and Scarecrow. As he pulls back Crane makes for him with some sort of injection only to be stopped by Penguin.

"You know the rules Crane! No killing without my permission and I don't remember giving it, do you?"

The fearsome maniac turns his wild eyes on the rotund figure. "So you'd prefer he leave a half dead bitch on your table, Oswald?"

From his vantage point Penguin hadn't been able to see Harley until he was right next to the lot of them. Looking down and then back up at Johnny's face he yells out, "What the hell Frost? Is Joker running out of places to hide bodies? Get her out of here!"

Johnny glares and spats out, "She ain't dead yet you fish eating fuck!"

Before he can say anything further Ivy's voice shrilling exclaims, "Is that Harley?!" Before he can respond vines are wrapped around his throat squeezing the breath out of him. He tries to speak but she won't let him thinking he is the cause of her friend's death. "How dare you, you sorry excuse of a man!" she bellows.

Just as Frost is turning as blue as his name a loud voice booms, "Ivy! She isn't dead!"

Crane is standing next to Harley, his fingers on her neck. "It's faint, but she has a pulse. Put him down you crazy bitch, unless you don't care about knowing what actually happened?"

Ivy finally lets Frost drop and he is coughing, rubbing his bruised and battered neck. Standing shakily to his feet he manages to choke out through his damaged vocal cords, "The boss…tried to…kill her. He thought she was dead and told me to get rid of the body but when she was still breathing…I…I don't know I just couldn't finish her off. I had nowhere else I could take her."

"You could have gone to a hospital idiot," Dent says gruffly.

"You dipshit! You think the boss doesn't have people there too?" Johnny snaps.

His eyes meet Edward Ngyma's. People may think Johnny is stupid but he just knows to hold his tongue. His eyes don't miss much and he had been hoping the riddle king would be here. Maybe he could figure out what to do both about Harley and the damn hard drive. Johnny knows he's painted a rather large target on himself and figures if he's going out eventually maybe he can do something good for once in his life.

They don't speak as Johnny hands him the hard drive before walking out without a backwards glance. Edward glances at the drive before pocketing it swiftly; no one saw Frost give it to him and he instinctively knows that's for the best. A sly grin plays at his lips; for once _he_ has a riddle to solve, starting with the woman on the table. When his eyes land on her again the smile is gone replaced with a frown.

Looking at Crane he asks, "How is she?"

"Damned if I know, I'm a doctor of the mind not the body." Harley lets out a slight whimper, her body twitching as her brow furrows. "Though I would love to know what she's seeing now. So..much…fear…I can practically smell it on her," he says leaning over her.

Ivy pushes him back. "Don't even think about it Crane! You're not touching her you sick fuck!"

"Calm down birch bitch!" he shouts back.

"Ha! Birch bitch, that's a good one," Zsasz chortles earning a death glare from both the vine goddess and king of fear. Before either can make a move to silence his annoying laughter Oswald steps in.

"That's enough, all of you! Mr. Zsasz if you'll have a seat I can send a lady to you momentarily."

"Fuck this shit, I'm outta here. Good luck if the king shows up!" he says roughly as he exits. He wonders at the situation and if the king knows his fallen queen is still kicking. " _Hmmmm, maybe I can put that information to profitable use,"_ he thinks darkly as he enters his vehicle.

"We need to get her out of here, who knows if Frost was followed. Joker could be here any minute," Oswald says. He hates showing any kind of fear but the Joker is a whole different ball game. He plays by no rules and devours anyone in his way.

Ivy sighs heavily. "I'll take her to my place. My toxins can heal her wounds. But," she raises a finger trailing it across the room as she makes eye contact with every person still present, "No one says a word about this, understand? If you do, you'll understand the true meaning of the word pain."

They all nod.

"Come on , I'll lend the services of my car."

"Thank you Nygma, let's go."

Harvey had already sent two of his boys to fetch a blanket while Oswald told two of his to find something to act as a stretcher. Just as they are getting ready to move her Victor Fries aka Mr. Freeze enters the room, his eyes going wide when he takes in the scene.

"What the hell happened to Ms. Quinn?" he asks touching her forehead gently.

"What does it look like? The Joker beat her to within an inch of her life. We're getting ready to take her to Ivy's where hopefully she can heal her," Riddler says, his voice cool with anger.

Victor nods. "I see, do you need anything from me?"

Edward's eyebrows rise. "Why my dear Freeze, I didn't know you cared."

The pale faced man scowls. "I don't, at least not that way. She brings a certain brightness to this dark cesspool of nefarious rogues. it would be a shame to see it snuffed out."

"Indeed," adds the Mad Hatter from his dark corner speaking for the first time. Turning his attention to Ivy he says with a gleam in his eyes, "Do make sure Ms. Quinn can join us again for tea soon." Chuckling he rises and exits the room.

As the rest watch him go Edward asks lowly to Freeze, "She reminds you of your wife, doesn't she?" Victor merely nods before moving forward to assist the others in situating Harley on the makeshift stretcher. Once they are all set Freeze, Nygma and Ivy head down the stairs, surprised to see Tetch had merely gone ahead to hold the door. Glancing left and right they insure the coast is clear before placing the still unconscious Harley in Edward's green car.

As the Riddler and Ivy drive away the rest of the group return to their evening, each none the wiser that their lives were about to change dramatically.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

 _ **How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?**_

 _Written By: Casey525_

 _Edited by: bleachfanficfanatic_

* * *

Chapter 3: Vines of Life

Two things strike Riddler as he enters Ivy's home. One, her love of plants knows no bounds and two she just may love the color green more than himself. Nygma had two of his lackeys follow them to Pamela's house. Following the plant princess they carry Harley to the largest greenhouse before settling her down upon a work bench with surprising gentleness.

The three men move back to give Ivy room to work. Soon enough the IV lines are hooked up and Pamela takes a step back. Moving next to her Edward asks, "How long will it take for them to work?"

She sighs. "I don't know, that bastard beat her to a pulp, worse than usual. We just have to-" but her words stop as a huge being enters the room. Looking up Edward sees Bane standing stock still staring at Harley. His only acknowledgment of their presence is a question.

"Hurt? She's hurt?"

Riddler moves toward the man. "Yes, Harley is hurt. She made the Joker mad and he hurt her very badly. Ms. Ivy is trying to help."

"I watch over her. She's my friend," Bane says sitting on the floor continuing to watch Harley.

Edward sees Ivy tense up and nods at her to follow him out. Once they are away from the patient and her new guardian Ivy hisses, "I can't leave that giant in my babies' home! What if he steps or sits on one of them!"

The Riddler crosses his arms glaring down at her. "Really Ms. Ivy? He's big and strong, if anyone comes after her he'll be a formidable match in a fight."

"Hmph! More likely he'll destroy my babies' home! But fine, he can watch over her until she's conscious. Then, she's on her own."

His eyes widen. "What? You're not going to let her stay with you?" She walks away without answering and he follows, his anger growing. Grabbing her arm he twists her around. "What the hell is wrong with you Ivy? You're going to heal her just to throw her out on the street?! You heard Frost, she has nowhere to go. I thought you were her friend, her best friend?"

Ivy wrenches her arms from his grasp her eyes flashing. Heatedly she says, "Yes, she is my friend. As for the best part, I don't know. But what I do know is after some belly aching she'll go right back to the pompous self declared "king" of Gotham! And I won't watch her do it, not again! Plus, the last time she ran out on him because she was "over his ass" he came here and blew up all my greenhouses! I had to watch and listen to my babies die right before my eye!"

Edward takes a step back from the raging woman. Gently he places a hand on her shoulder. "Ivy, I didn't know, I…I'm sorry." When she seems calmer he asks softly, "Then if you are not willing to let her stay here, where do you suggest she go?"

The woman shrugs. "I don't know I just…I can't go through that again. A fucking rocket launcher, Edward, I mean…who does that?"

"Apparently the Joker," Edward murmurs before saying, "Well, I best be going. Call me if you need anything. If I don't hear from you I'll check back in a week."

Ivy nods and he walks out, his two men following. Once they are out of sight Ivy returns to Harley. Bane hasn't moved an inch and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Has she woken up at all?"

He looks at her. "Once, but then she got sleepy again. No pain, so that is good."

Ivy sighs. "I don't know what to do, this is just so difficult."

"What's difficult?" Harley's voice startles her out of her thoughts.

Ivy smiles. "Nothing doll, just getting my babies to grow again is getting harder sometimes."

Harley gives a sad smile. "Sorry Red, I know it was Mr. J's fault you lost your greenhouses that time."

The mistress of moss chokes out, "It..it's ok Harls, but what isn't ok is what he did to you. What did you do to piss him off this time?"

Harley rubs her face, the last remnants of her smeared makeup coming off on her hands. Sighing she says, "I don't wanna be with him anymore. Told him off, that I was done taking his shit and I was worth more than being a punching bag."

"Really? You're serious this time?" Ivy asks bewildered.

"Yep, so it's goodbye Mr. J hello freedom!" Harley stretches wincing slightly before asking, "Anyway, could I get something to eat?"

Bane stands up slowly, Ivy hitching her breath at his movement. "I'll get food."

"Thanks Bane!" Harley says with a beaming smile. He nods then leaves. After he is gone Ivy turns her attention back to the woman still sitting on the work bench.

"Harley, I'm proud of you, I am but…I can't let you stay here."

Harley's eyes widen. "Wha- I thought of all my friends you'd be the most supportive Red! What the hell am I'm supposed to do? Plus, what're you worried about? He thinks I'm dead!"

"And what happens when one of the many witnesses at the lounge, damn that Frost and his stupidity of going there, runs to tell the "king" who took in his little queenie?"

Harley gasps. "Frost? You mean…Johnny…saved me?"

Ivy crosses her arms. "Of course, you were unconscious. Yeah, Frost…Johnny…whoever he is got it into his head that it would be a good idea to bring your half dead self to Oswald's. Luckily Ngyma and myself were there. Who knows what more trouble or pain you could be in left at the mercy of Crane?"

Harley shudders then turns sad eyes to her friend. "Look Red, I'm sorry I snapped. I…I didn't know the whole story. You're right, for as many people there who may want me to make it out of this alive there are at least the same number who will use the information that I'm alive for their own gain or to harm others." Shaking her head she plasters on a fake smile. "Anyway, it won't matter soon and the lot of you won't have to worry about me anymore."

Ivy narrows her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Harley waves her hand in a dismissive manner. "Nothin' Red. Look, it's cold out here, can I go inside?"

"I'll bring you some more blankets and a pillow. You have to stay on the IV until tomorrow morning."

As she is walking away she says over her shoulder, "By the way, what kind of gift basket says, "Sorry I almost made your eyes pop out of your head?"

Harley snickers, but her heart warms at the odd way Ivy showed her concern. She just hopes Johnny didn't have any permanent damage done to himself.

"Not sure, but I'll make sure his kindness doesn't go un-thanked. Just gotta figure out a way to do it without tipping off the clown. No sense in saying thank you if it'll get him killed."

Ivy nods and heads to the house to gather the items she promised her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

 _ **How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?**_

 _Written By: Casey525_

 _Edited by: bleachfanficfanatic_

* * *

Chapter 4: Deep Scars

When Bane returns with Harley's food he sits with her while she eats. The whole time she talks, first about her former career as a psychiatrist and then about the rush she would get whenever she stole, the possibility of being caught an addicting high. She avoids the topic of killing though she knows she will never forget the screams and cries of those whose lives she was forced to take. It was kill or be killed and well…she killed.

She talks about the squad and how she believes she really made friends, but doubts they remember her after all this time.

Bane lays a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. "Harley my friend. Unforgettable."

She giggles and hugs the massive arm attached to the big hand. "Thanks Bane, you're pretty unforgettable too!"

He looks at her face and says, "Unforgettable because of my strength, but it's my mind that no one knows about." His sudden change to proper speech makes her eyes widen. "The same goes for you I think," he continues and she breaks eye contact.

"You know?" she asks quietly.

He says quietly, "Yes, but don't worry Ms. Quinn. I won't tell about you if you don't tell about me."

He holds out a massive hand and she takes it shaking once. "Deal Mr. Bane."

"Antonio," he advises, "My friends call me by my name."

She smiles again. "Alright, Antonio." Soon enough her eyelids are heavy and Harley lays down on the makeshift bed fast asleep. Once he has her tucked in properly Bane heads out to patrol the perimeter.

* * *

At his apartment complex Edward settles down at his computer, a cup of hot tea nearby as he plugs in the hard drive given to him by Johnny Frost. Once it loads a video file marked "Confession" catches his eye. Double clicking on it he's surprised with Harley's face pops up on the screen. Before hitting play he strides to his door and locks it. Sitting back down he starts the video.

"My name is Harleen Quinzel," she begins. He's never seen her without her makeup and finds her even more beautiful. As she goes on her voice catches, "First things first, even though most may not believe it, I am not crazy. This is not a scheme and because of the information I am about to release I am most likely dead by the time anyone sees this." Edward takes in a deep breath at the same time she does on the screen her eyes closed. Opening them again he can see she is clear and focused, a look he's never seen on her face before.

"I know this will come as a surprise to everyone but I faked my insanity and devotion to the Joker. I did _not_ kill Robin though Joker made it look like I did to "leave my calling card" but it was mostly to seal my fate of relying on him for protection from Batman. When Joker led the breakout at Arkham Asylum I let him believe all his torment and torture did their work of breaking me and making me his in order to survive. But I never lost myself and all this time I've been using his influence and contacts within the underbelly of the crime world to acquire as much information as I can on all the sickos and twisted members of his self-proclaimed kingdom."

A noise behind her makes Harley stop talking and the screen goes black but sound can still be heard. There is a faint voice in the background but Edward can't tell if whoever it belongs to is in the same room as Harley. A moment later the screen goes light again and Harley's face is back. He can see tears threatening her eyes; she's scared and he knows she should be.

"No wonder he tried to kill her," Edward murmurs thinking back to the severe beating Harley took. For Johnny to have given him the hard drive the Joker must have given it to him, which means he knew what was on it. Edward can't think of why the Joker wouldn't keep or destroy the thing himself, unless he really didn't know the extent of what Harley'd found.

"I can't go into details here, there's too much information to speak it all out. Whoever you are who is watching this, please, get this to the right people. Help my death not be in vain." Another moment and she's gone. Edward's heart sinks; she really believed this would be her last will in testament.

Opening the file Edward almost spits out his tea at the sheer mass of information she's garnered. He doesn't want to think about what she had to do to get this but it's all here. Some of it will be hard to verify or prove but most looks legitimate and at the very least would give the authorities a head start. With what she gathered eventually all of Gotham's criminal underworld would crumble, starting at the top with Joker.

Diligently Edward combs through all the information, noticing as he goes that there are some pieces of the puzzle missing. Near the end of the almost fifty page report he finds a section of "non-lethal criminals". Included on the list are himself, Ivy, Freeze, Bane (really Bane?!), Tetch and Dent. He also notices some names are missing entirely only to realize they make up the squad Harley was a part of for a brief period of time.

" _Maybe she felt it wasn't necessary to include because they already are or were in custody,"_ he thinks.

After finishing the report he looks up at the clock to find its three in the morning. His eyes are red and dry, the result of too many hours closely staring at the screen. Standing up he decides to bring Harley to him and see what her end game is now that she's not dead. He has a feeling she'll proceed with her plan but that will potentially paint an even larger target on her back and if he's going to help her they need to form an allegiance. He knows she's probably still getting healed but can't fight the feeling he needs to go to her right away.

* * *

Back at Ivy's Harley is tossing and turning in her sleep. Despite her best efforts to maintain a hold on her sanity the Joker's abuse (in every form of the word) have taken their toll over the years. The worst time is at night because she can't escape her subconscious and it is plagued with guilt and fear.

Images of the Joker coming for her fill her mind; the beatings, the brokenness of her body when he was through abusing her, the torment of emotional abuse making her feel worthless, helpless, stupid. Flashes of those she considers friends being tormented come next all her fault because she needed their help. The Joker cackles maniacally in her mind. "It's all your fault Harls! If only you hadn't lied to me, used me and then left none of this would have happened! Bawhahaha!"

The scenery shifts back to Grins and Giggles, the club where she was forced to dance for him and other patrons only this time the floor is littered with the corpses of the people she's killed. She's never forgotten one face, one moment of fear filled eyes as she did what she had to do to survive as part of Joker's enclave and she hates herself for it.

She screams over and over, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to! I didn't want to do it but I had to!" Her body is thrashing around violently, efforts to bring herself out of sleep thwarted by hands pulling her down into the pile of death.

"Harley!" she hears yelled from above followed by a slap stinging to her cheek. At first she thinks she's back with the Joker and sits up in a panic, her wide eyes not registering what's in front of her. Ivy grabs her shoulder and shakes her harder. "Wake up, Harley, you're having a nightmare!"

Finally she calms enough that Ivy can let her go. Bane is standing behind the plant princess a look of concern on his face.

"I…I'm sorry," Harley pants out, sweat dripping down her face and neck. A shiver racks her body when the cold air hits it. Just as Ivy is about to say something they all turn at the sound of someone coming in the greenhouse from the backdoor.

Bane turns to threaten the newcomer but stops when he sees it's Edward.

Looking past the large man he says, "My apologies for the late, or rather early call, but I felt it was necessary to move Ms. Quinzel to a more secure location. That is, if it is safe for her to be moved?" He directs his questions to Ivy who nods. Though some residual scarring is left overall Harley's injuries are fully healed.

Coming forward Edward takes Harley's hand, startled by the fear he sees in her eyes. "She had a nightmare, a rather nasty one," Ivy supplies and he nods but does not remove his gaze from the woman before him.

"Ms. Quinzel, I'm going to pick you up, is that ok?" he asks gently and she nods. Gathering her to himself he strides out of the greenhouse, thanking Ivy for her help.

"Riddler," Bane rumbles before he passes, "I'm coming too."

"You're too big for my car but I'll send some of my men with our large van for you. Wait here," Edward advises setting Harley down in the front seat and buckling her in. Once she is secure he shuts the door and heads to the driver's side, getting in and turning the engine over. Glancing at Harley he sighs deeply. Even with all her resolve he's not surprised she's traumatized by her experiences under the Joker's thumb. Some scars run further than skin deep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

 _ **How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?**_

 _Written By: Casey525_

 _Edited by: bleachfanficfanatic_

* * *

Chapter 5: Best Laid Plans

In a short amount of time they reach Edward's apartment complex. Parking he jumps out of the car and hurries to the passenger side door. Opening it he offers his hand to Harley who takes it, a dazed look still on her face. They turn and begin walking towards the building. Edward sees her eyes trail all over it.

"Which one is yours?" she asks quietly.

"All of them," he answers.

"Oh, so it was abandoned then?" she asks yawning.

"No, I bought it," he answers. He sees her shock and offers a tired smile. "Really, Harleen, I would think you'd know me better than that. I didn't hurt anyone, I didn't coerce anyone to get it. I paid the asshole of a landlord and lowered the rent. This is a rough enough area without adding to the plight of the people already living here."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Harley asks her eyes showing some semblance of guilt.

Edward shrugs. "I guess I wanted to see what it would feel like to be a hero for once."

His words startle Harley. Sure, she knew he doesn't kill, he doesn't see a reason to unless he is attacked and even then he usually leaves whoever is stupid enough to go after him injured or unconscious, but in all the time she's known him she doesn't believe he's ever killed one person; unlike her.

A swell of guilt hits her again and she doubles over causing Edward to rush to her side. Picking her up again he strides inside and up to his own quarters. Settling her in the living room he gets a bottle of water for her. Opening it up he hands it to her and she drinks slowly, the nausea ebbing away.

Before she can say anything Edward crouches down in front of her. "Harley, what are you going to do now?"

Her eyes are filled with confusion. "Johnny gave me the hard drive," he clarifies and now her eyes are filled with fear. She pulls away and cowers in a corner of the couch. Edward sighs, running a hand through his hair. Slowly he takes a seat next to her but does not touch her. Not breaking eye contact he says, "Don't be afraid Harley, I'm not going to hurt you. I read the whole thing so I know that it's not complete. What I don't understand is why? If you're set on taking down the whole of the criminal underworld it doesn't make sense to leave out myself or any of the others. So why?"

Harley is trembling and swallows thickly. Averting her gaze she takes a deep breath. "I…I know I have no right to judge and maybe going through with my original plans is stupid, but…these people have to be stopped Eddie. You heard my confession, I never lost myself, I just…I kept being able to get in deeper and deeper, finding out more and more secrets. And the more I found out the more…the more determined I was to take it _all_ down."

When she looks back up her eyes hold tears, a few sliding down her cheeks. Edward can't get over how odd it is to see her like this. No drawling "Mr. J" coming out of her mouth, no sporadic movements or random clicking of gum in her mouth. Just a straightforward, intelligent and calm conversation, though the subject matter leaves a lot to be desired; he'd prefer to see her like this under much better circumstances.

" _Well, if her plan works maybe I can,"_ he thinks but pushes away the thought. There is too much riding on their next moves for him to be thinking about putting any on her.

She's speaking again. "The ones I left out, I…I know you all steal, sometimes just for fun and hell, I started doing that too. Part of it was to keep up appearances but the other was because I found I was good at it. Kind of scary to see how easy it is to fall into a criminal way of life." She shakes her head, wiping away her tears. Looking back up at his face she ends, "The bottom line is I want to help stop the pain of this city and I don't think the lot of you that I left out need to be handled the same way. Plus, I have to leave a little fun out there for the bat boy."

He snickers, looking at her with admiration. Most people by this time and with what she endured under the Joker would have either really gone crazy, killed themselves, or just given in fully to the impulse of changing into something dark, because it is far easier to color yourself to their level than rise above it.

Before he can stop himself Edward is cupping her cheek, the touch making her flinch but when she sees he's really not going to hurt her she relaxes slightly.

"I will help you," he says and her eyes go wide.

"Eddie, I can't ask-"

"You're not asking, I'm telling you. You're not even the one who got me into this; Frost did when he gave me the damn hard drive."

"Johnny? He gave it to you?"

"Yes, when he brought you to the Iceberg Lounge he handed it to me. I have no idea why Joker gave it to him to destroy, it is a powerful weapon against his minions but we'll thank our lucky stars he didn't think that far ahead. Now we just need to decide where to go from here."

Harley nods and sits back, Edward's hand dropping from its position on her face and he misses the contact of her skin.

"Originally I thought of going to the police," Harley says licking her lips. Edward eyes shoot to the motion but he quickly looks back up to her eyes, though she is not looking at him directly. "But Jack has eyes and ears everywhere, even where people think it's safe."

Edward's thoughts cast back to what Johnny said regarding the hospital. He can't stop himself from touching her again, his fingers gently grasping her chin to make her look at him. "There's one person he can't touch," he says and she tilts her head. "Batman," he answers her unspoken question.

Harley hitches her breath but after a few moments silence realizes he's right and nods.

"But first," he goes on, "we have some preparations to make. I think it would be best if you laid low here for a while. Most of the people from the Iceberg Lounge either don't want to draw harm to you or don't want to get involved one way or the other with whatever is going on between you and the Joker. So the fact that you're still alive is, for the most part, a secret. But there are those I'm sure who may try something and so in order to keep you safe I don't want you leaving from here."

Harley frowns. "Look Eddie, I appreciate what you've done so far and that you are willing to help me, but despite my fragile exterior I'm not some woman in need you have to pity. I won't be a kept woman again, I'm done with that."

Edward is surprised at the surge of anger and indignation that floods his gut. "I'm only trying to keep you alive long enough to get you the hell out of Gotham," he says firmly.

Her eyes widen. "Out of Gotham…so now you're making decisions for me too? What the hell Eddie?" She stands and starts walking towards the door. "If this is how's it's gonna be I'll take my chances on my own." She opens the door only for it to slam shut a second later. Harley feels herself pushed up against the door with Edward's surprisingly firm body pressed against hers slightly. For just a moment a wave of panic overwhelms her and she braces herself for an impact but it dies away when she feels Edward's hand gently touch her shoulder. He moves away to give her room to breathe while slowly turning her around to face him.

She won't look at his face so Edward grasps her chin lightly, feeling her flinch under his touch and inwardly winces. He hadn't meant to scare her or literally push her into a corner. It's not every day the calm demeanor of the riddle king is snapped and he realizes right in this moment just how much he cares about her and how much influence she has over him. Their situation will get a whole lot more dangerous if he can't control his impulses.

When their eyes meet Harley is surprised by the tenderness she finds. Her heart is still slamming against her rib cage but the rhythm is changing from fear to…something else. Something she never thought she'd feel for anyone and that brings the fear back full force. But she stops herself from pushing him away; it's clear he has something to say and isn't going to let her go before he says it.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers Edward says lowly, "Harley, you've painted a huge target on your back. When all the shit hits the fan there will be more than the Joker after you, he'll make sure of that." He takes a deep breath and goes on, his hand itching to caress her face but he refrains, "Because of that I want to get you out of here and make sure you're safe. Don't throw away your life Harley, you made it out, you've got a chance to _start over_." Against his will his hand is on her cheek, his thumb tracing back and forth over her smooth skin and he's moved his head lower towards her own. He can see the wheels turning in her brain, absorbing what he's saying, tabulating the odds she has if she stays here and knowing they aren't good.

"But Eddie," she whispers, "Where will I go? I…I don't exactly have the best resume and everything I owned, if you could even call it that, is back with Joker. Plus, it's not in my nature to just turn tail and run, I'm a fighter."

"I know you are and I didn't mean for you to think I thought otherwise. Sometimes I just talk and don't put thought into what I'm saying."

She smiles coyly and he feels a shot of heat course through his blood. "And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius," she teases making him chuckle.

"Geniuses can often come up lacking in the area of common sense." He pulls back knowing if he stays this close to her he'll do something even more impulsive and more stupid. Sighing he runs a hand through his hair and walks back towards the couch, thankful to hear her still in the room. Turning back around he says, "How about we compromise? I know you're not going to want to stay cooped up here but I think if we don't lay out an escape plan going to the bat now is going to spell disaster."

Her head tilts to the side, curious as to where he is going with his thoughts. "There are some disguises in one of the spare apartments. After you get some sleep get yourself made up so that you don't look like you, lovely as you are." He's pleased to notice a blush over take her cheeks at his words but plunges on, "Take Marcus and Bane with you for added protection. I know you can handle yourself but you don't have eyes in the back of your head. At least, I don't think you do."

She smiles and pushes off the door walking towards him slowly. He swallows thickly but maintains his composure; really how did he resist her all these years? "I know you won't want it," he says as he reaches into a desk drawer. Pulling out a wad of cash he turns back and hands it to her saying, "So if it helps consider it a loan for now."

She takes the money and tucks it in her pocket. "Now come on, I'll let you into the apartment so you can get some sleep. Bane and my men will be here soon. I'll fill them in about the plans for tomorrow." He leads her outside and across the hall. Unlocking the door he swings it inward and allows her to pass. As she does so she surprises him by leaning up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for everything Eddie," she says sweetly.

He nods and moves back, pulling the door shut behind him. Letting out a long breath he sighs, "Anything for you my dear, if only you knew, anything for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

 ** _How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?_**

 _Written By: Casey525_

 _Edited by: bleachfanficfanatic_

* * *

Chapter 6: Betrayal and Breakfast

The next morning Joker is up watching the news looking for word on Harley's body. When nothing is mentioned he's not too worried; there are quite a few bodies dumped all over the city, so much so they aren't really news any more. Sipping his coffee he stares out the window. " _That stupid bitch,"_ he thinks and grins. Well, she got what was comin' to her.

"Uh, boss?" he hears Johnny say from the doorway. Turning he stares at the man who shuffles his feet. "Er, Mr. Zsasz is here ta see ya boss."

Joker scowls. What the fuck could that demented idiot want at this hour? But he's curious and since he's already up figures it can't hurt to let the man in. If he feels like it he can just kill him for inconveniencing him. "Send'em in," he says and sits behind his massive desk.

Johnny is sweating bullets as he brings in the bald man. Whenever this sick fuck shows up nothing good can come of it. Just as he's about to leave Zsasaz chuckles, "What Mr. Frost, not curious as to the reason for my early call?" Johnny sees in his eyes the truth and goes pale.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Joker says his feet perched on his desk.

Smiling wickedly Zsasz turns his attention to the clown. "Oh, only that I happened upon a certain something, or rather someone, you'd be particularly interested to know it still…kicking around."

Joker sits up fully, his hands clasping in front of him as he takes in the men before him. "What is he talking about Frost?"

"Uh, I…I dunno boss," Johnny stammers out slowly taking a step back.

"Ha, such a bad liar Mr. Frost," Zsasz snickers. "Curious as to why the infamous Harley Quinn isn't the star corpse on the news this morning my king?" he asks the Joker.

Joker shrugs. "Dead bodies come up every day and night in this town, what's one more to the media?"

"Oh but the body of our own king's queen should have garnered more attention. I wonder why it didn't?" He looks at Frost who is working hard to keep his breathing under control. Once glance at the Joker and he can see the pieces are clicking into place. A second later he rises up swiftly from his seat and takes a shot at the man, missing in his anger.

"You disloyal fuck!" he screams and launches himself over the desk. Johnny tears off down the stairs, skirting around the corner and blasting out of the building. He always thought he'd go down swinging but survival instincts have kicked it. He's running full tilt, surprised to not have a bullet in his back by now.

Upstairs Joker's gun is now trained on Zsasz's ugly skull for having the gall to stop him in his pursuit of his quarry. "You dare defy me?" he asks, his voice low and dangerous.

"Not at all my king, I am merely your humble…employee. Pay me well and I can get rid of both your pest problems."

"I should shoot you where you stand but seeing as my former right hand just stabbed me in the back the position is suddenly available." He holsters his gun and goes back to his desk. "Bring the bitch and Frost to me, I'll decide how their miserable lives end but you do the work of chasing them down. Now get out of here!"

Zsasz bows lowly and exits. It's been a while since he had the thrill of the hunt and can't wait for pay day to come.

* * *

Edward is knocked awake by odd sounds from his kitchen. Despite his insistence that Harley get some sleep Edward wasn't able to, at least not right away. He spent a few hours searching for options on how to get Harley out of Gotham and where to take her. Already he's decided he's going with her but he knows he has to be careful in how he approaches the subject; she already told him she won't be "looked after" anymore, though what the Joker did to her is far from it. Shooting his head up he sees he fell asleep at his desk, groaning as he works out the kinks in his muscles.

Standing he wanders to the kitchen only to be confronted by an unexpected sight. Harley, in sweatpants and a tank top dancing around his kitchen while she cooks breakfast. He spies ear buds in her ears and sees her mouthing words to a song he can't hear while she sways her hips and uses the spoon as a microphone. His eyes watch her movements, sensuality rolling off of her like waves and he's caught in the riptide.

Turning to open the fridge she spies him and lets out a yelp dropping the spoon. "Holy crap, Eddie you scared me! Let a person know when you're there creeper!" She pulls out the ear buds and says sheepishly, "Sorry for breaking and entering, well not really since the door was unlocked which really I would expect you to be more careful," she rambles and he just lets her talk, "Anyway, there wasn't any food in the apartment I'm in and I thought I could, you know, thank you for being so sweet-"

By now he's reached her, the spoon clean. Placing a hand over her mouth to stem her speech he smiles. "What're you making?" he asks but to himself adds, " _Besides me horny?"_

She smiles up at him as he releases her lips and presents the dishes: scrambled eggs and waffles. Edward's mouth waters; he doesn't remember the last time he's had an actual homemade breakfast.

"You didn't have to do this Harley, you're my guest," he says as they take seats across from each other. He notices her look away shyly before meeting his gaze again.

"It's the least I could do with how nice you've been to me Eddie. Plus, I miss cooking. Joker never let me, always said I was too stupid and would probably burn down the kitchen, so we had food brought in."

When Edward takes a bite of her scrambled eggs he lets out a low moan; they are delicious. Light and fluffy filled with bacon, avocado, onions, bell peppers and cream cheese. He doesn't even remember getting these ingredients but he's glad he did.

"Then he really is insane," he says before taking another bite. Swallowing he finishes, "Because this is exquisite."

"Really? You're…you're not just sayin' that?" she asks breathily.

Fixing her with a firm gaze he shakes his head. "I will never lie to you Harley, this is one of, if not the best breakfast I've ever had. Thank you, truly, for making it." He sees her smile brightly before digging into her own food. She's coupled the eggs with strawberry waffles. Edward doesn't think he's made more noise eating than right now. She's a fantastic cook.

" _Just another thing to add to the list of reasons I-"_ Edward thinks but stops himself. Surely…surely he doesn't… _love_ her? That would just be crazy. But then he considers all he's already done and everything he's willing to do finally solving the own riddle of his heart; he'd given it to Harley a long time ago. Now he just hopes it isn't too late to earn hers in return.

Shaking his head he casts aside those thoughts and finishes his breakfast. Harley is done about the same time as he is and he takes the dishes to the sink.

"Eddie you don't have-"

"You cooked, I clean. Besides, you need to get ready to go shopping. I'll take care of this."

By the time he's done she's returned wearing dark denim jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and sneakers. Her hair still has some of its color and she didn't want to take time for a shower so it's pulled up into a tight bun, similar to how she used to do her hair when she was a practicing psychologist.

"Well, how do I look?" she asks twirling around.

Edward grins. "Perfectly normal," he says and she pouts. Striding towards her he can't stop himself from touching her again. "Which is perfect considering we need to keep a low profile."

Harley just now notices he's wearing similarly simple clothing. "We?" she asks.

"Yes, we, I decided that I'll be the one escorting you today," he says grabbing his wallet and keys. He's pleased to see her smile at this information. Offering her his arm the two head downstairs and out to a less descript vehicle. Driving away they head to the Gotham City Mall.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

 ** _How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?_**

 _Written By: Casey525_

 _Edited by: bleachfanficfanatic_

* * *

Chapter 7: Pay Attention Shoppers

As Edward and Harley walk the crowded mall Edward receives a text: **All good boss, we'll be around**. Smiling to himself he places the device back in his pocket. Unknown to Harley, Bane and Marcus are keeping watch so he can focus more of his attention on the woman at his side. She's yet to notice he hasn't relinquished hold of her hand since taking it to help her out of the car.

Entering a boutique he finally lets go when he feels her bouncing around in excitement. He's sure this is the first time she's been out shopping _properly_ and wants her to be able to enjoy it. Letting her go he says, "Go on and find what you want, I'll wait for you by the dressing rooms."

She nods and takes off into the shop, eyes gleaming. Chuckling to himself Edward fingers a few items on the racks but doesn't pull any off. " _Really, she'd probably look good in sack cloth,_ " he thinks as he reaches the dressing room area. He's keeping an unobtrusive eye on Harley but his attention is momentarily distracted by a woman's voice.

"Excuse me," she purrs and he recognizes the look in her eyes; it's one he's seen many times before and it's never worked.

"Yes?" he asks feigning politeness.

"You look like a man with good taste, can you tell me what you think of this dress?" she asks turning around so he can see the whole thing. It's low cut in the back, the color a vixen red if he's ever seen it but despite her toned body all Edward can think is how much better his Harley would look in it.

" _Wait,_ _ **my**_ _Harley?"_ he thinks and frowns. The woman thinks he's contemplating her, unaware that his thoughts are far, far away circling around a certain blonde flitting about the store. Just as he's about to open his mouth he hears said blondes' voice coming from behind him.

"If you're looking for an opinion, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong man," Harley says smoothly, placing her hand on his shoulder and leaning into him. He feels his throat go dry as the side of her breast grazes his arm. She goes on, "I know Eddie looks good, but he's hopeless when it comes to women's fashion, especially of the whorish variety." She leans into whisper to the fuming woman, "He's a little bit too high class, you know?"

"If that's the case what the hell is he doing with you?" the woman spats and Edward sees red. But before he can come to her defense Harley's already speaking.

"I never said he was with me, but I don't like seeing my friends bothered, so toodle off toots!"

Edward feels his heart drop; for just a second he was hoping he'd read her differently but no, she sees him as just a friend. The woman turns in a huff. As Edward turns to thank her for her, completely unnecessary but highly amusing assistance, he sees her eyes flashing with anger at the retreating woman.

" _Hmmmm, maybe I wasn't mistaken,"_ he thinks and grins. Tucking an arm around her waist he pulls Harley closer making her squeak when he whispers, "My dear Harleen, are you jealous?"

Pulling away she stammers, "Jeal-jealous? Me? No! What reason is there to be jealous? I mean, were you enjoying that? I thought…I mean…" she can't get her thoughts in order, her cheeks blazing red.

"Harley," he says and draws her attention back to his amused face. "Thanks for your help, now get in there and try on some of the clothes you found."

She nods, berating herself for acting so impulsively. Who was she to decide who could and couldn't speak to Eddie? But she couldn't help it. The moment she saw that woman practically pouncing on him she was moving and speaking before she thought better of it. Now things are awkward between her and the one guy whose always been a sweetheart to her.

As she dresses Harley considers Edward and their unique friendship. They'd for some reason always got along, her thinking his riddles were funny instead of irritating though she's had to feign idiocy for so long. She knows he's being nice and thinks maybe she's just projecting what she wants his actions to mean onto him rather than what they are; a friend being there for her. She's just craved positive male attention for so long it feels good being with Eddie and her traitorous mind, after not even a full day, is already filled with hopes of something…more.

Shaking her head she steps out of the dressing room not seeing Edward's eyes widen.

Edward is completely shocked at how different, in a very good way, that Harley looks. She's chosen a simple black dress, sleeveless and snug but not too tight. Over it is a jean jacket and on her feet black booties. Without all the fan and flare he can finally see the true woman beyond what she's portrayed for so many years.

"What do you think? Kind of boring huh?" she asks looking down.

He steps up to her, tilting her head up so she sees his eyes. "You look beautiful," he says warming her all the way to her toes. Maybe she wasn't mistaken about what she's seeing in his eyes.

Hours later they are finally done, loaded down with four bags of clothes between them. The whole day Harley has whined about the money he's spending but Edward insists she get whatever her heart desires.

When they get back to the apartment Harley puts everything away in the closet while Edward goes back to his research on preparing for them to leave. He still hasn't talk to her about going with her. When he steps out of his office Harley is sitting on the couch wearing a new pair of tight jeans and a green three quarter length sleeved t-shirt. Suddenly, every impulse, every screaming desire he's had for her since she arrived to his home not even a full twenty four hours ago makes itself known.

Striding to the couch he stops before her and pulls her up by her hand. The look in his eyes surprises her but before she can think further on it he pulls her closer. Leaning down he kisses her slowly, tightening his hold around her waist. Harley's eyes go wide at first but then she slowly slides her hands up his chest hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck.

When Edward feels her return the kiss he deepens it pouring all the passion he can into it, willing her to understand how he feels. When air becomes a necessity they break apart, Edward looking down at Harley. Her face is flushed, lips swollen. Feeling his cheeks heat up he realizes he should say _something_.

"Harley I-" but his words halt as a delicate hand covers his mouth, Harley giggling and blushing a pretty shade of pink.

"Not now Eddie. Don't ruin the moment by saying you are sorry, or that you regret that. I just want to enjoy the moment."

She feels him smile against her hand, a mischievous look flashing in his eyes. Gently removing her hand he asks, "Why do you assume I regret kissing you?" She smiles sadly but before she can reply he's speaking again, pulling her closer as he does. "There's nothing to regret and I'm not sorry."

Harley sighs resting her head on his shoulder. "Why? I mean, I'm a thoroughly marked woman. It's not just the law and the Bat who are after me but Napier too, at least he will be once he finds out I'm still alive. I'm not worth the trouble."

Before he can retort a knock at the door interrupts their moment. Scowling he pulls away from her and rips the door open to find Bane and Marcus standing there. Working to calm his temper and libido he asks, "What's up boys?"

Marcus clears his throat and Bane waves slightly to Harley. "Hello friend Harley."

Harley laughs. "Hi Antonio, what's up?"

"We need food. Cupboards are empty."

Harley smiles and kisses Edward's cheek giggling out, "I'll go grab food for everyone. Bane will be with me so no need to think I'll be kidnapped or hurt."

Edward gets ready to argue but then Marcus interjects. "Sir, I'll go with them as well. She will be safe."

Edward sighs and nods. "Fine, just don't take too long."

The trio head to the van, Bane attempting to hide his face and body under a large lapelled coat and hat.

"Antonio, you don't need those! Besides they make you look more suspicious!" Harley admonishes but he won't take them off. Soon enough they arrive to one of the smaller markets in Gotham City. Sighing Harley steps out of the van and extends her hand to the large man. "Come on, let's go get the stuff we need."

Bane shakes his head. "I will wait here. You and Marcus go."

"Nope. Na-uh not gonna have it big guy. Come on." She opens his side of the van and pulls on his large hand. When that doesn't work she then wraps her arms around his overly large left arm, still trying to pull him. "Come on! Don't be a big baby!"

Marcus clears his throat. Harley turns to look at him like he interrupted something dire. "Excuse me Miss Quinzel, I'm sorry to interrupt, but as funny as this is to watch if you do not stop we'll garner more attention than we want."

Harley looks down sadly. Bane notices and with his right hand pats her head. "I go. Make Crazy girl happy."

Harley beams and giggles. "That's the spirit. Let's go."

Soon the three of them were entering the market with Harley grabbing a cart, Marcus ticking off what they needed, and Bane trailing behind the two trying desperately to not draw attention to himself. Little did they know that they already had someone watching them. In the shadows stood Zsasz, his emotionless face spliting into a maniac grin. "There you are. I can't WAIT to tell the king." He follows them in the store slowly, staying far enough away that they don't notice him but close enough to listen to their whole conversation.

Harley looks at Marcus. "So what do you all want to eat for dinner tonight? It's my treat and I'll even cook!"

Marcus gives a doubtful look. "You cook Miss Quinzel?"

Harley giggles and nods. "Yes I do! I mean ask Eddie! I'm really good at it too."

The henchmen grins slightly making Harley giggle, her happy disposition becoming infections. Bane looks in her direction. "Can you make Spanish food?"

She smiles. "I can, though it might not as good as what you're used to." She turns her attention to Marcus who shrugs saying he's good with whatever she wants to do.

Bane gathers what they need for the Spanish meal, as well as stuff for Chinese, and Italian. Harley grabs stuff for her famous Brooklyn style homemade pizza she loves to make. When she turns she asks Marcus, "You like pizza right?"

He nods. "Don't usually get it at home. My wife is pregnant and just the smell of pizza makes her nauseous."

Harley's eyes widen in surprise and she smiles slightly. "Wife?"

"Yeah, I've been married for three years now to a nurse at Gotham General." A shy look comes into his eyes. "She's…she's a really great woman."

Harley's confused. "If you have family, even a small one, why do this job? I don't get it."

He turns a corner and grabs cereal from the shelf while explaining, "Bottom line: bills. We need the money. Over all it's not too bad. It helps that Mr. Nygma doesn't like killing and he understand I have a family so when things get too dicey he tries to leave me out of what he can when he can. Most of the time I don't end up hurt, or if I do it's not badly."

Harley shrugs. "I shouldn't say anything bad, look what I've done."

His eyes meet hers again. "But you're out now, trying to do the right thing, right?"

She simply nods. He grins and pulls on her arm. "Come on let's finish up so you can make up your famous Brooklyn pizza."

She laughs and they laugh more when they see Bane dealing with a few kids staring at him, some even trying to use him as a ladder to reach higher items. Marcus gently pulls the kids down and Harley gets them on their way.

Harley, in return for Edward paying for all her clothes, purchases the food with the last of the money she has on her debit card which they then load into the van. Piling in, they head back to the apartments, not noticing as Zsasz following them in his black BMW. Pulling into a secluded vantage point he parks and waits for the right moment to get them.

While he's waiting Zsasz calls the Joker. "My King, I am just checking in. I will have the hard drive and the two turn coats in my possession within twenty four hours exactly."

"What? You found them already?"

A dull knock from the trunk makes Zsasz smile. Seems like Johnny's waking up from his choloform nap. "Yes my king I did. I am waiting till they let their guard down. Then I'll grab them."

"They? Johnny's with Harls?"

"No sir, I have the turn coat. The bitch is with Mr. Riddles. I figured you'd want the man stupid enough to harbor your former queen."

"What are you doing wasting time calling me? Get in there and get them!"

"Sir they have Bane, I have to tread carefully with that one."

"I see… very well, take your time. Just remember they must be alive when you return them to me."

"Of course sir, I haven't forgotten. I can follow instructions… for a price of course."

"We will discuss that price when you bring them and the drive to me."

Zsasz laughs after ending his call. "By tomorrow night I will be one rich man." He lights a cigarette and watches Riddler's henchman help carry the food into the apartment before moving on to patrol.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

 ** _How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?_**

 _Written By: Casey525_

 _Edited by: bleachfanficfanatic_

* * *

Chapter 8: Pizza and Planning

Inside the apartment Harley is helping Edward put the food away for his place while the others stash whatever is theirs in their own apartments.

Looking at Harley, Edward smiles. "Did you buy the whole market?"

"Did I get too much?" Even though she paid for it all Harley looks worried, concerned he's going to get mad at her for indulging. As she sets down a box of noodle she feels Edward wrap his arms around her from behind securing her to himself.

Leaning down he says quietly, "No, I was just wondering when I could get your attention back on me? I mean, a man has certain priorities, such as a beautiful woman in his apartment. Unless you're opposed to finishing what we started before my buffoons so rudely interrupted us?"

She whirls around to find his face inches from hers. A slight blush creeps up her cheeks but she smiles as she gently extracts herself from his arms, though they remain standing close together. She can feel her heart racing and works to keep her voice steady. "Food first, I promised Marcus and Bane I'd make my famous homemade Brooklyn pizza. After dinner, though, I'm all yours."

Pulling her back close to him Edward says, "I'm gonna hold you to that." Releasing her to give her room to breathe he asks, "Can I help with anything?"

Harley grins. "Do you gotta pizza pan?"

He nods and soon they set to work making the homemade pizzas. When they've finished prepping and putting the pies in the oven Harley looks around and laughs at the mess they made.

"Sheesh, we got a lot of cleaning to do after dinner!" She playing punches his chest. "It's all your fault for starting that cheese fight!"

He scoffs. "Yeah, because dumping pepperoni down my shirt was such a great idea?"

They're both still laughing when a knock at the door sends Harley rushing to it. In walks Marcus and Bane just as the timer for the pizza dings. Hurrying back to the oven Harley opens it and bends down to pull the food out. Edward catches himself checking out her ass and turns away abruptly making Marcus chuckle but he doesn't say anything. Once the pies are out and sliced Harley says cheerfully, "Come and get it!"

" _If only,"_ Edward thinks eyeing over her form again.

The four men sit down just as Harley settles three rather large pizzas on the table. As they are grabbing slices she heads back to the kitchen pulling out four beers. Setting them down she expertly pops off all the caps and the boys grab one a piece.

Eventually talk turns to what's going on with Harley and the hard drive and her plan to take down the Joker. Marcus looks contemplative as he sips his beer while Bane devours almost an entire pizza by himself, specially made with lots of spicy condiments. After a moment Marcus looks up at Edward.

"Count me in. I never liked that clown."

Harley's eyes widen then she laughs somewhere between nervousness and guilt. "I appreciate it Marcus but I don't want anyone hurt on my account. Besides, you gotta wife and your new baby to think about. Joker don't take no prisoners, at least, he does but they don't stay that way for long."

Marcus scrubs his hand down his face. "I don't like not being a part of this."

Harley sighs looking at Edward who's being exceptionally quiet, but he clears his throat and looks at Marcus. "Fine you can be a part of this. But if it gets too messed up then you're out. You leave and you and Bane get Harley to safety, understand?"

She whips her head to the side to look at Edward. "Eddie no!"

"Harley listen to me..."

"No. I am a part of this. I started all of this. You can't just let me sit back and let you do all..."

Her words die in her throat when she feels his lips on hers shocked he would kiss her in front of his men. When he breaks contact he pulls her closer to himself, hugging her. Over her shoulder he makes eye contact with Bane and Marcus as he says, "Harley I know this is your plan. Your way of ending all that you've done wrong, I believe in you. I trust you. But you have to understand, I NEED you safe."

Both Marcus and Bane nod showing that they understand before Marcus whispers to Bane. He then looks back to his boss and to Harley who is still in the man's arms. He clears his throat softly. "Boss we're gonna go, unless you want us ta help with the clean up?"

Edward shakes his head. "Take the leftovers to your place." Marcus nods but as they begin to walk away turn when Edward continues," No more interruptions tonight alright?"

Marcus nods again and they turn to continue their way out, Bane sending one last look at Edward in understanding. When the door shuts Edward extracts himself from Harley's embrace and locks it. Returning to her side he gently lifts her up, intending to head to his room. As they are walking past the kitchen the woman in his arms stirs, her eyes landing on the mess.

"Eddie we gotta clean up the kitchen."

"It can wait till tomorrow Harley. You should rest."

She smiles at his caring nature and gently pats his chest. "I'm fine. Come on the sooner we clean it, the sooner it's done and I'll go rest."

Inwardly he groans but knows she won't relax if she's worried about the mess. Nodding he sets her down and they set to work cleaning up. As they work Edward is getting more and more wound up. He wants her, _badly¸_ and every instinct he has is screaming to take what he wants, provided of course she agrees. He would never force himself on her. When he has to lean over Harley his already firm shaft presses against her ass. He almost drops the plate in hand when a low moan hits his ears.

He feels Harley freeze for a moment, clearly just as surprised as him that she reacted that way. Then ever so slightly he feels her press back against him purposefully and he's the one moaning. A soft, "Eddie?" breaks the silence of the room but he can't speak so instead he leans fully against her, his chest pressed to her back. Leaning his head down Edward kisses her neck and feels her body shiver. The motion gives him pause; is she turned on or afraid? Deciding to push his luck he kisses her again before gently turning her in his arms.

Her face is mix of emotions, but in her eyes the truth is held; she's afraid. Gently he trails his hand behind her neck and says softly, "Harley, what's wrong?"

Her voice is quivering. "I…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he asks perplexed.

"Um, well, you know…I probably shouldn'ta done that. So, if you could just get it over with I'd appreciate it."

Now he's even more confused. "Get what over with exactly?"

Handing him a spatula she looks down. "I mean, it's fitting right? We're in the kitchen so you might as well use that."

He stares at the tool for a moment until what she's implying registers in his brain. Dropping it as though he were scalded Edward places his other hand behind her head holding her gently. "You think I'm going to hit you? Beat you…for…for what?" She doesn't respond but he sees his confusion leaking into her gaze. She really expected him to hit her.

Pulling her close he whispers into her hair, "God he really did a number on you. I would never, _will never_ , hit you with anything!" Pulling back her kisses her gently . "Come on, we're done here, it can wait until the morning."

She looks up at him, her voice hesitant. "Morning?"

He gives her a wolfish smile. "Yes morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

 ** _How Do You Solve A Riddle Like Harleen?_**

 _Written By: Casey525_

 _Edited by: bleachfanficfanatic_

* * *

Chapter 9: Together they Fall Apart

When Edward leads her to the bathroom in his apartment Harley cocks an eyebrow, curiosity plainly written on her face. Smiling as he turns on the light he leans into the shower stall and turns it on, waiting until the temperature is just right before he faces her again. A gentle smile on his face he says, "Harley, you need to relax. Go on and take a shower, I'll be in the bedroom whenever you're done."

Her eyes don't leave his as he confidently strides toward her. One arm snakes around her waist tugging her firmly to his form as he leans down and kisses her firmly. Pulling back he murmurs against her lips, "Enjoy it but if possible…don't take too long." He gives her one more quick peck and then moves around her to exit. Harley's barely able to respond, something between a squeak and a gulp indicating she understands.

Once the door is shut she quickly sheds her clothing, stepping into the hot stream of water. Swiftly she washes her hair, the chalk dye she uses cascading down her shoulders until her natural blonde is all that's left. As she scrubs herself clean the question of whether she wants to do this with Eddie comes to her mind. Thinking back over the short time she's been with him and everything he's done for her, now and before, she smiles to herself. How could she even question it? Truth be told, she's wanted him for a while now.

As Harley preps her body, Edward is prepping his room. Lighting candles and putting on soft classical music he takes a last glance around; everything's perfect. That is, if she's even coming in here. His heart is a mix of anxiety and excitement. Has he been pushing her too far too fast? She's easy to pressure, especially after the Joker and he wonders…

" _No, Harleen knows that if she doesn't want this…doesn't want me…I won't hold it against her."_

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the water's turned off and there is a soft padding of feet nearing his room. It isn't until Harley enters, a soft, "Eddie?" falling from her lips that he turns around. His voice dies in his throat which is suddenly quite dry. Entering his bedroom is Harley Quinn clad in nothing but a towel. Her hair is still damp, the scent of blueberries wafting towards him.

He sees the hesitation in her gaze when he doesn't reply so before she can second guess herself or his intensions Edward moves next to her. She's much shorter without her heels on and he loves the difference in their height. Gone is the makeup and the hair paint and standing before him is the _real_ Harleen Quinnzel and he's enamored.

Gently he tucks his hand on the back of her neck pulling slightly to draw her closer to himself before leaning down and capturing her lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Harley loses herself in the sensation of his lips against hers, wrapping her arms around his neck and finally kissing him back. Up until this moment she's let him lead everything and Edward is elated that she's fully participatory in what's happening.

Their tongues battle for dominance but he lets her win knowing she needs the boost of confidence after what that asshole did to her. Pushing the Joker out of his mind Edward focuses on the feeling of this woman in his arms.

When breathing becomes necessary Harley pulls back, a playful smile on her face. "Still clothed? Did I misread your clues Mr. Riddles?"

He chuckles shaking his head. "Not at all, my dear, I just didn't want to assume. Shall I undress now?"

"No!" she yells but then amends it quickly at his startled look, "Sorry Eddie, I mean…I'd like to do it, if you don't mind. I…I've never been in control of anything for the longest time, least of all anything happening in the bedroom."

"Not even before…him?" he asks quietly and she shakes her head.

"No, I just…this is all new so if I do anything wrong I'm sorry."

He grins kissing her again. "You could never do it wrong Harley, but I would appreciate it if you'd get on with it."

Despite the smile on her face her hands are shaking as she undoes one button after another. Leaning forward Edward whispers against the shell of her ear, "Relax and just enjoy. This is all about _you_ tonight. We do only what you want when you want, ok?"

She nods just as she finishes with his shirt. Pushing it off his shoulders the silk falls to the floor. He can see her eyes flash with concern at its placement but guides her face back to his own shaking his head. "Stop worrying." She trails her fingers over his stomach gently making his muscles twitch.

"Someone's ticklish," she teases grazing her nails over his sides and making him jump.

"Yes well, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep that our little secret."

She giggles and traces her fingers over his scars. Edward can see her eyes are filled with wonder and appreciation which definitely swells his pride. Soon her hands trail lower grasping his belt. Once it is unhooked she pulls it free and drops it to the floor. "Good girl," he utters lowly as her hands return to his pants, this time unclasping the buttons and pulling the zipper down. Leaning up on tiptoes she kisses him, gently at first, but increases the pressure as her hand slips into his boxers.

Edward utters a choked sound pulling away to suck in a much needed breath of air, breathing out, "Harley," as she strokes him gently. Harley watches his face, enthralled at the affect her simple touches are having on him. Leaning back up she kisses him again, sucking his lower lip between her teeth making him groan. Her hands are dainty, leaving trails of fire on his throbbing manhood pulling a low whine from his throat.

Leaning up Harley kisses his neck and asks, "Whatsa matter Eddie?"

"I need…I…harder please," he stutters and she complies grasping him firmly, her stroking becoming more assured. Edward pants her name, his head thrown back with eyes closed as she pleasures him with her hand. A sudden absence of pressure causes him to whip his head down only for his eyes to widen at the sight of her slowly un-wrapping the towel from her body. Though marred with scars her alabaster skin is luminous. Were he a man with less control he'd be drooling. He sees a momentary flash of doubt in her eyes as his drink in her form but he whispers, "Holy shit Harls, you're fucking gorgeous."

Harley never thought such coarse language could make her feel so good. Desire and longing surge through her whole body and she falls to her knees. Joker used to think she worshipped him when she was like this but with Eddie it's different. As she gets comfortable he's already protesting. "Harley, you don't have-" but she cuts him off with a languorous lick to his shaft.

"You said tonight is all about what I want, remember Eddie? And this is what I want," she breaths against him before taking him into her mouth as far as she can.

"Fuck Harley," he growls. Her lips are heaven and sin at the same time, the gentle pressure a cross between torture and tantalizing pleasure. Her tongue swirls, teeth nibbling gently sending pulses through his whole body. He won't last long if she keeps this up. When they make eye contact again he's almost done for and pulls away abruptly.

Through her protests Edward lifts Harley from the floor and turns her to the bed. Gently he guides her onto her back, crawling up until he's hovering over her. Leaning down he captures her lips in another mind blowing kiss. Pulling back he trails to her neck speaking in hushed tones, "Forgive me my dear, it seems you've shattered my legendary patience and self control." His lips against her throat make Harley's breath hitch. He's surprised when he touches her folds to find she's already wet for him and it makes his staff firm up even harder if that were possible.

"Harley, I need you," he says and she smiles.

"And it's obvious I'm ready for you. Take me Eddie, I'm all yours," she whispers. Her words ignite him further and his lips are back on hers, tongue darting out to caress and taste all of her mouth. As he kisses her she pulls him closer with her hips and all of sudden he's encased in her warm, wet depths. Both groan loudly at the fusion. He wanted to go slow, to take his time with her but she propels his more carnal nature like no one ever has before.

He's just about to ask if she's alright when she calls out, "Eddie, please…harder!" Inwardly he sighs in relief and slams full force into her pulling another gasp and moan from her lips. He's looking down at her, loving the beauty of her form writhing in pleasure because of _him_. She surprises him further with demands to go faster, harder, she wants more.

"Harley," he grunts out, "I don't…want to…hurt you."

But her lips silence further protest, her kiss fierce and powerful showing him more than her words that she can handle this, she _wants_ this and he's not going to deny her. Grasping the headboard he pulls away to get a better angle and slams even harder into her.

"That's it Eddie! Give it to me! Give me all of you, every last bit!" she yells in ecstasy. He almost cums right there but some of her words give him pause. He stalls his movements and her eyes open full of concern and confusion.

"Eddie, did I do some-" he kisses her harshly before she can accurse herself of being in the wrong again.

"No, Harleen, you've done nothing wrong, I have. I forgot to get protection." He goes to move out of her but her strong legs keep him at bay. He can get away from her easily but he won't hurt her to do so. Looking back down into her face now glistening with a light sheen of sweat he's overcome with the look in her eyes.

"It's fine Eddie. I want to feel all of you all night. I mean, for all we know I could be dead soon and I want to feel fully alive."

Before he can refute her gloomy words she's leaning up and kissing him again. He wraps a hand into her hair tugging her back to expose her neck and attacks with his mouth, teeth grazing her flesh making her cry out.

He wraps his other arm around her waist, holding her close as he pulses into her. He punctuates each of his next words with hard, strong thrusts, "I…won't…have..you..speaking..like..that!" She's crying out now, the intensity of his grip and penetration pulling her towards a blinding light of pleasure.

"You're not going anywhere," he breathes into her ear and his voice is firm, almost fierce in its determination, "except to nirvana because I'm going to fuck you into a ripe ecstasy."

Harley can't take it anymore. His voice, his scent, his feel, everything drives her higher and higher until she's crying out, "Eddie, oh god, Eddie!" She cums, her body shaking in the violence of her orgasm, hers bringing his own.

Panting Edward pulls back just far enough to kiss her lips, his arms still wrapped around her in a vice tight grip. When they open their eyes to meet one another's gaze Edward breathes out, "That…was amazing."

"Really?" Harley says blushing and he grins.

Kissing her again he says, "Remember what I said? I'll never lie to you." Gently he releases her and rolls off the bed to grab some towels. Once they are all cleaned up Harley lays back down, yawning. Edward slides up behind her, pulling her flush against himself.

"Eddie," she asks sleepily, "will you be here when I wake up?"

He smiles against her neck. "Yes, my dear, I'll be here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Plan B

While Harley and Edward sleep, Zsasz slips in to the study, searching for the disc.

"Never took you as a thief Zsasz," Edward's voice says from behind making the bald headed man whirl around, his gun trained on the riddle man.

"Where is it, Ngyma?" he asks roughly.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Edward answers smoothly, unpeturbed by the weapon currently pointed at his chest.

"Stop fucking around, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Zsasz says loudly.

"Keep your voice down," Ngyma counters lower, "My lady deserves her rest."

"You mean the queen bitch? Ha! Joker's gonna deal her a real wallop for this one! Johnny too, bet he'll be swimming with the fishes in no time."

"I suggest you watch your words regarding Harleen," the Riddler says, voice hard, "she's no longer any concern of that maniac."

"Big words, Ngyma, you know how things work in this town. Joker's the head of it all, the king! So best remember your place and fucking stay in it!" He raises the gun behind Edward's head confusing his former target.

"Eddie?" Harley's sleepy voice says as she steps into the room.

"Perfect timing wench, you and the disc are comin' with me!" Zsasz commands firing a warning shot past her head.

Frozen in place, Harley's eyes are wide. Why did she come in here without a weapon? Why was she always so stupid? Casting a glance at Eddie, she mouths the words, " _I'm sorry,"_ before taking a step towards her captor. In the blink of an eye, Edward whips his arm out wrapping it around her waist and jumps through the open window, Zsasz cursing and firing wildly.

The shots draw Marcus's attention and he bolts in, taking aim and firing hitting his target in the arm causing Zsasz to bellow out in pain. Before Marcus can get another shot off, his would be victim shimmies down the fire escape clutching his bleeding arm. Racing to his car, he gets in cursing up storm as he peels out.

In the bushes Eddie is banged up badly, his ankle twisted or more likely broken, while Harley is scratched up on her legs from the thorns surrounding them.

"Boss!" shouts Marcus, "Are you alright?" 

"No, I think I broke something and Harleen is scratched up pretty bad, we need some help," Edward calls back up.

Marcus wastes no time getting to them, bringing a long coat for his boss's lady which she puts on. Helping Edward to stand, Marcus looks at his ankle; it's definitely broken.

"Come on, you gotta get that looked at," he says lowly.

"I can't, you know I can't go to the hospital."

"I'll bring Jeanie to you, just let me get you back upstairs boss," Marcus says. Edward protests bringing his wife into this but Marcus won't be moved. After getting Edward and Harley settled back in their apartment he races to pick up his wife.

Edward lays back, his leg propped up while Harley stands in the middle of the bedroom, hands clutching the front of the coat, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Darling, come here," Edward beckons and she slowly moves forward. Opening his arms invitingly he goes on, "Take off that coat and let me hold you." Again she does as he says, settling into his arms and wrapping hers around his waist. When she can't hold her tears back, she sobs into his chest.

"Oh Eddie! Eddie, I'm sorry! If I'd never have screwed up so bad, none of this would have ever happened and you-"

He cuts her off with a long, deep kiss. Pulling back, enjoying the dazed if tear stained look on her face, he smiles. "If you'd never done what you did, I wouldn't have you. Now, hush, we'll figure this out." He smooths her hair as her head rests on his chest, the beating of his heart a lullaby that puts her to sleep.

When Marcus and Jeanie arrive twenty minutes later they smile at the picture before them.

"Hey boss, let'er take a look at ya," Marcus says, gathering the still sleeping Harley in his arms and moving her to the other side of the bed to give his wife room to work. In little time at all she's splinted the break and given him a bottle of pain killers.

"Thank you so much," Edward says softly, "I hate that you were dragged into this."

"You've done a lot for my Marcus, Mr. Ngyma, it's the least I could do for you," she replies sweetly.

"I'm in your debt. Now, Marcus, get her out of here." As they begin to leave Harley calls out, "Wait Marcus, would ya mind dropping this off at this address?" She hands him a black, sealed envelope. Curious, but respectful, Marcus inclines his head, taking his wife's hand and going out of the room.

"What was that?" Edward asks turning to look at her.

"Our back up plan, I just hope he's willing to listen first and…arrest later," she says.

A half hour later she's dressed. Edward sits up asking, "Where on earth are you going?"

"I gotta meeting, gonna get this whole mess straightened out. That, or get into even deeper shit than I already am."

"Harleen," Edward begins trying to stand but she pushes him back down.

"I know you want to be my hero, Eddie baby, and in some ways you are. But I gotta do this, I gotta finish what I started _my way_. Plus, you're in no condition to be moving around. Just wait here. And don't worry, I'm taking Bane with me so I got muscle to spare." She leans down, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she says and walks out the door. Edward can do nothing more than watch her go, trusting that Bane will protect her with his very life if he has to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Enemy of my enemy is a friendlier enemy

Harley paces back and forth, hoping her plan will work. It's colder now, the wind picking up and rustling the trees; otherwise it's dead silent. 

"Bad choice of words," she murmurs looking at the head stones.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," a deep voice rumbles.

Turning around rapidly, Harley's eyes land on the familiar outline of a certain vigilante. "Batman," she breathes out.

He cocks an eyebrow. "Why did you send for me? And to meet here of all places?" he asks staring past her to his parents' graves.

Working to maintain a steady voice Harley explains, "I needed you to know I was serious, Mr. Wayne. That this wasn't just some empty ploy to get you out in the open."

For a brief moment, Bruce's heart feels like it's stopped but he can't let her know she's right. "I don't fear you, or that insane boyfriend of yours," he counters roughly.

"Haven't you heard the news, batsy?" Harley says lightly, "I've thrown away my crown."

"What do you mean?" he asks suspiciously.

"I've left the Joker, for good." She goes to reach in her pocket but his voice stops her motions.

"Hold it right there Harley, let me see your hands." Smart man, he's taking no chances.

Putting her hands up Harley smirks, some of her cocky attitude surfacing by habit when she's talking to the bat. "Calm down, batboy, I just wanna give you something. And _no,_ it's not a bullet or a knife or anything. It's what you've been waiting to get yer fingers on for a while now."

Still doubtful, Batman readies his batarang just in case, then nods for her to continue. Harley reaches in her jacket pocket and lifts out the disc. Walking forward, she extends it to him. "What's that?" he asks.

"All the information on every dead beat, sicko, and psycho in this town," she answers, "Whether you wanna believe it or not, I'm not all bad, batsy. I've just…done what I had to do to survive. It's been my plan the whole time to either get out or die trying."

"I don't follow, what exactly are you talking about?"

Sighing heavily, Harley explains everything starting with surviving the breakout at Arkham to what she's been doing all these years while playing punching bag to the Joker. Batman remains skeptical, but let's her talk. When she's done he's silent, mulling over her words. He's suspicious, can he really trust her? Or is that disc a set up to find out even more about him? A virus to wipe out what information he's already acquired on his own.

"Look, if you don't believe me, just use it on a computer you don't care about," she says exasperated.

"Why are you doing this? And why give this to me?"

"Because you're the only one who will fucking listen and you're not part of the corrupt system in this town," Harley says fiercely. Tears sting the edges of her eyes, "I know you've thought of me as a deranged stupid girl, an enemy lumped together with the rest of them. But…but you really are above the law Batman! You…you do what's _right_ , even when it's hard. So, like it or not, in the underworld, you and I are a lot alike."

He doesn't respond other than to finally take the disc from her fingers.

Taking a deep breath Harley asks, "So…what happens now?"

"You know I can't let you go Harley, regardless of what's on this disc. You've committed crimes, killed people-"

"I don't need a recap of the shit I've done, Batman!" she shouts angrily, "I have a running record of fucked up nightmares and day terrors that follow me around."

"That's enough Harley," Bane says stepping into the clearing. He's been laying low per her request but he won't let Batman take her. "You have more than you need there, Batman. If you don't let Harley go, I'll break you…again."

Batman is less surprised by Bane's change in behavior than Harley expected, but then again he is a master detective. He probably figured out before the lot of them that Bane was just putting up an act. The two men stare at each other for a few moments before Batman breaks the silence. "I'll give you twenty four hours to clear out of Gotham, but if I hear word one of you picking up where you left off somewhere else-"

"You won't, I swear it! I'm gettin' out, I wanna get out…start fresh and all that."

Looking at the disc again Batman sighs. "This does not absolve you from your many sins, Harleen Quinzel." He turns away with a flick of his cape adding over his shoulder, "But it's a start."


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue: A New Identity

After meeting with Batman, Harley and Bane return to Eddie who is beside himself with worry. Harley rushes in to the bedroom, throwing clothes into suit cases.

"Harleen, what are you doing?" Edward asks bewildered.

"I gotta go, Eddie, the bats gave me twenty-four hours to get gone and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Wait, what? Hold on, slow down!" he calls but she's rushing about not listening, too focused on what she's doing. With a grunt of pain, Edward stands up, pulling her into his arms. Bane discreetly steps out of the room to give them some privacy. Holding her face in his hands, Edwards says softly, "Slow down and tell me what happened; from the beginning."

Harley does, speaking quite rapidly but at least she's telling a coherent account. She ends with, "So I'm leaving Gotham, this is my only chance to actually get outta this life Eddie." She has tears in her eyes that she's trying to hide, heartbroken to have found someone who treats her so good that she has to leave behind. He cups her face, pulling her close and kissing her.

"I'm going with you," he whispers against her lips.

"What? No! You can't!"

"And why not? Do you not want me to come?" he asks confused.

"Um, no, I mean, yes I do, but I…I can't ask you to do that!" Harley says emphatically.

He holds her tighter, kisses her harder before saying, "You didn't ask, I decided it. I'm not letting you go and if you can't stay here then I'm coming with you."

"Oh Eddie," she cries, flinging her arms around his neck.

6 months later…

"Eddie, don't forget we have the doctor's appointment at 3:00 today," Harley says from the kitchen where she is cooking breakfast.

Warm hands wrap around her from behind, caressing her swollen belly as Edward kisses her cheek. "I won't forget darling. Don't work too hard today." He turns her, kissing her lightly. "I love you."

Harley giggles out, "I love you too, now get going, or else you'll be late."

He kisses her once more and then heads out the door to work. It's been odd for the both of them, earning an honest living, but they both know it's what needs to be done; especially with a little one on the way. Edward was over the moon when Harley broke the news she was pregnant. She and Jeanie ended up with due dates a month apart, she and Marcus having followed Harley and Edward to their new city.

They caught word of everything going down in Gotham through the national news. The huge crime syndicate begun and run by the Joker was dismantled by Batman, the corrupted police officers exposed and justice finally served.

Patting her belly, Harley says, "It may have been a rough road getting here, but I'm glad you're coming little one." She goes about the little home she shares with her new husband, truly happy for the first time that she can remember. No more running, no more fear and no more riddles about what she wants or who she is. She is Harleen Ngyma.


End file.
